Kurogiri
|romaji = Kurogiri |age =Unknown |gender = Male |height = |weight = |hair = |eye = |quirk = Warp Gate |status = Alive, Imprisoned |family = |occupation = Villain |affiliation = League of Villains |debut = Chapter 11 |debutanime = Episode 8 |voice = Takahiro Fujiwara |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes }} |Kurogiri|literally meaning "Black Fog"}} is a villain and the League of Villains' second-in-command. His first major role is being one of the main antagonists of the Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc. He is a major antagonist in the series of as a whole. Like the rest of the League, his goal is to kill All Might, the "Symbol of Peace". Appearance As his name implies, Kurogiri's entire body is made out of mist. He normally wears a very elegant suit with a tie and has five metal plates that go from around his collarbone to just below his eyes. In his villain costume he doesn't wear anything and only has three metal plates around his neck. Personality Kurogiri has a level-headed personality, which often serves to ground Tomura Shigaraki's immaturity. He is intensely loyal to both All For One and Tomura. He is very polite and well-spoken, even to enemies, which is shown when he greets the students and introduces himself in a formal manner. However, like his fellow villains, he also has shown a sinister side by telling the students that they would be tortured and killed when warping them to various areas of the U.S.J. Abilities Quirk Warp Gate: Kurogiri's Quirk can create and manipulate a dark fog that acts as a portal. When the user produces a mass of the dark fog, it transports anything it comes in contact with to a nearby location. He can also create multiple exit points where the things that touch his fog will emerge, as shown when he stops the fight between Tomura, Dabi, and Himiko and each of their hands appear in a different location. Stats Battles & Events Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc *Thirteen vs. Kurogiri: Win *U.A. Students vs. Kurogiri: Lose *All Might vs. League of Villains: Lose Relationships Tomura Shigaraki Kurogiri serves Tomura faithfully and carries out any command Tomura gives without question, similar to that of a servant. Despite that, he also appears to be somewhat of a mentor towards Tomura, such as calming him down when Nomu was defeated or advising him to give Himiko and Dabi a chance to introduce themselves so that they could attempt to recruit them into the League of Villains in order to increase their numbers. Trivia *His name contains the kanji for and . *He is a B-Rank Villain. Quotes *(To Class 1-A and Thirteen) "Greetings. We are the League of Villains. Forgive our audacity, but... today, we've come here to U.A. High School—this bastion of heroism...to end the life...of All Might, the Symbol of Peace." References Site Navigation pl:Kurogiri Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:League of Villains Category:Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc Antagonists Category:Hideout Raid Arc Antagonists Category:Convicts Category:Emitters